


Preciso de Você

by YuiChann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiChann/pseuds/YuiChann
Summary: Há centenas de anos, do amor das deusas Hikari e Yami nasceu o reino de Yari. Após lutarem por seu amor e se sacrificarem por seu povo, as deusas presentearam os habitantes de Yari com habilidades mágicas de Luz e de Escuridão. E com as habilidades veio também um laço originário do amor, todas as pessoas que nasciam eram conectadas a alguém que teria as habilidades opostas as suas.Em um reino mágico pautado pela dualidade de luz e escuridão, almas se procuram constantemente.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

Há centenas de anos as deusas Hikari e Yami se apaixonaram irrevogavelmente, um amor que transcendeu qualquer dificuldade que se impusesse em seu caminho e que se fortificava a cada batida de coração. Tão profundo era o amor das deusas que dele surgiram dádivas, primeiramente o conjunto de ilhas chamado Yari, um lugar abençoado pelas deusas quando se deitaram juntas sob a terra pela primeira vez; a segunda dádiva se deu décadas depois, quando humanos povoavam Yari, esses humanos eram verdadeiramente gratos e cultuavam as deusas de coração, então alguns deles começaram a ganhar habilidades mágicas que se relacionavam com a luz da deusa Hikari ou a escuridão da deusa Yami, habilidades essas que passavam para seus filhos ao gera-los e que seriam passadas ao seus netos quando fossem gerados.  
Inicialmente essas habilidades eram apenas pequenos presentes que facilitavam a vida das pessoas, até o Grande Ataque do deus Urayamashi, que invejava e repudiava o amor das deusas. Apoiado por outros deuses, Urayamashi atacou Yari com objetivo de ferir Hikari e Yami. Não podendo ver seu querido povo ser morto, as deusas enfrentaram os atacantes numa luta injusta de duas contra oito, quando viram que não seria possível vencer decidiram pela mais poderosa magia de proteção, invocar o poder do rei dos deuses, Sodaina.  
Ao invoca-lo, as deusas conseguiram derrotar Urayamashi e afugentar os outros deuses, infelizmente, essa magia consumiu quase toda essência de ambas. Em um último ato de amor por seu povo, as duas distribuíram o resto de sua essência entre as pessoas que viviam em Yari, dando-lhes poderosas habilidades mágicas que poderiam ser mais intensas ou não a depender a força do próprio espirito do portador. Assim, esperavam que sua querida Yari, símbolo de seu amor, fosse protegida de qualquer ameaça.  
Por fim, as duas estavam certas em se preocupar e dar ao povo possibilidade de se proteger, pois o invejoso deus Urayamashi continuou tentando fazer Yari ruir, contudo seus poderes eram agora infinitamente menores do que foram, depois da batalha os danos foram impossíveis de reaver, graças a magia de Sodaina, e Urayamashi era apenas uma sombra do que foi um dia, não podendo fazer mais do que criar monstros e manipular os fracos de espirito.  
Centenas de anos depois Yari é um próspero reino, suas terras sempre férteis produzem os melhores insumos e seus poderosos guerreiros fazem com que seja um lugar bastante seguro, a não ser pelas feras que caminham por seu território sedentas por destruição. Nesse reino as pessoas ainda carregam a herança preciosa das deusas Yami e Hikari e usam seus dons para manter a prosperidade da ilha. No entanto, essa herança não é composta apenas por poderes, mas a ligação entre almas, quando uma criança de luz nasce, ela já está ligada a uma criança de escuridão e elas devem se encontrar durante a vida, ou enlouquecerão.  
Em um reino mágico pautado pela dualidade de luz e escuridão, almas se procuram constantemente.


	2. Encontro

A cachoeira Shiroi era uma das belezas da região de Mizu, uma queda d’água de quinze metros de altura fazia os visitantes se impressionarem, no entanto, nos últimos dias vinha sendo foco de ataques de um ‘tasupa’, um monstro com aparência de aranha que ataca quem estiver por perto. A presença desse monstro atraiu uma dupla de Guerreiros que acabou por matar o monstro com certa facilidade, neste momento um dos homens tinha o corpo mergulhado no lago que se formava aos pés da cachoeira, se limpando do sangue da criatura que tinha matado a pouco.  
\- Você vai pegar um resfriado se ficar tanto tempo assim dentro dessa água gelada. – Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos alertou, saindo de dentro da floresta ao redor. – Eu fiz um relatório e enviei para o comando central. – Informou em seu tom amistoso.  
\- Foi rápido. – O moreno, que tinha os cabelos encaracolados molhados e colados em sua testa e pescoço, ignorou o alerta sobre a água estar fria.  
\- Não tinha muito o que relatar. – Respondeu se aproximando das roupas do outro, secando-as com magia. Depois virou-se e continuou olhando para o homem que não havia mexido um musculo. – Vamos Sakusa! Eu sou um homem recém casado, quero estar com minha esposa! Quero voltar para casa logo.  
\- Você veio por que quis, Komori. Eu disse que não precisava. – Reclamou, mas já se levantando. Ele era alto, mais alto que a maioria das pessoas. Sua pele branca, quase pálida e o corpo esguio a luz da lua o tornavam com certeza um dos homens mais bonitos do reino inteiro.  
\- Não seja chato, Kiyoomi. Um Guerreiro não deveria enfrentar um monstro sozinho, você sabe disso. – O outro reclamou. Sakusa bufou, enquanto se vestia.  
\- Não é o ideal, mas há momentos que é inevitável. E você sabe que eu não entro em lutas suicidas. Se eu precisasse de reforços, o que não foi o caso, eu pediria ao Comando. – Terminou de acoplar o chicote ao cinto e começou a andar junto ao outro em direção a floresta. – Às vezes eu odeio essa coisa ligação, pares e tudo mais.  
\- Você só diz isso por que ainda não encontrou sua luz. – O outro afirmou num tom cuidadoso, sabia que o primo era sensível com esse assunto.  
\- Você mesmo dizia palavras parecidas antes de...  
\- De encontrar Aisha. Sim. Eu achava que poderia me sair bem sozinho, mas no fundo sempre soube que precisava de algo que não tinha ainda. E eu sei que você sente isso também, é por isso que você está sempre viajando, sempre procurando. – O outro manteve o silencio até que estivessem de volta na estrada para a cidade próxima.  
\- Sem muito êxito. – Murmurou mal humorado. Coisa que Komori não deixaria passar, mas logo estavam junto aos estábulos onde deixaram seus hipogrifos, animais que não eram comuns nessa região, mas na região de onde os dois vieram, Kiku, eram o mais popular animal para transporte. – Não vou para a sua casa. Seguirei para chikyu, ouvi sobre um olkin estar perambulando pelas montanhas, atacando vilas. – Komori assentiu.  
\- O comando acabaria te mandando para algo assim mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Disse num tom pensativo.  
\- Que seja mais cedo. – Sakusa disse dando sinal ao hipogrifo que montava para partirem.   
\- Direi a Aisha que você mandou lembranças. – Sorriu um daqueles sorrisos calorosos que só alguém de luz poderia dar.  
\- Claro, faça como quiser. – O mais alto respondeu antes de levantar voo e partir.  
Algumas horas mais tarde Sakusa parou em uma hospedaria aparentemente limpa o suficiente para passar uma noite, afinal seu animal precisava descansar e seria bom ter uma cama por algumas horas. Depois de acomodar o hipogrifo, entrou no local e foi logo comer, pois estava faminto.   
Ele era o tipo de pessoa que tentava o máximo evitar qualquer tipo de aglomeração, detestava interagir com muitas pessoas, então estava sentado numa mesa bem no canto do loca, numa cadeira que o fazia ficar de costas para o salão, no entanto, ele já tinha sido visto quando entrou.  
\- Sakusa-san. – Ouviu alguém chamar, de pé ao seu lado. Olhou e se deparou com um conhecido.  
\- Kageyama. – Constatou. O outro anuiu, como que para confirmar. Kageyama Tobio é um dos mais talentosos guerreiros da escuridão; é mais baixo que Sakusa, mas não muito baixo; seus cabelos negros são lisos e caem por sua testa.  
\- O vi entrando, achei que deveria cumprimentar. – Disse o outro, ele era poucos anos mais novo que Sakusa e ambos tinham se conhecido quando ainda eram aprendizes num treinamento em Kiku. – Esse... – Kageyama apontou para o lado, onde um baixinho de cabelos laranja vibrante praticamente irradiava luz própria e dava um dos irritantes sorrisos iluminados. - ... é Hinata Shouyo, meu par. – Concluiu. Sakusa balançou a cabeça num cumprimento um tanto inadequado.  
\- Olá! – O ruivo baixinho exclamou ruidosamente. – Podemos nos sentar com você? – O menor disse já puxando uma cadeira, sendo acompanhado por seu par. – Senhora Toko! Pode trazer o cordeiro assado para cá? – Gritou para a dona do lugar que lhe sorriu e disse que já levaria. Sakusa reprimiu a vontade de manda-los sair dali, a voz de Komori no fundo da sua cabeça lhe repreendendo. O ruivo se virou para ele novamente. – Viajando para a cidade do rei? – E ficou com os enormes olhos quase dourados encarando em expectativa.  
\- Não. – O maior respondeu, mas sabia que ele continuaria perguntando. – Estou indo para o chikyu. – Completou.  
\- Mesmo? Estamos voltando de lá! Estávamos visitando uns primos meus. O que vai fazer por lá? – Sakusa franziu o cenho.  
\- Não ouviram sobre um olkin atacando em chikyu? – Era estranho que um par forte não fosse indicado para um trabalho quando já estava na área.  
\- Chikyu é lar de um esquadrão, lembra? – Kageyama foi quem respondeu. – Assim como Kiku possui o subcomandante Ushijima, o oeste tem o subcomandante Kita. E ele achou que não precisava de um par a mais, então estamos retornando para a cidade do rei, onde moramos.  
\- Se for a cidade do rei, venha a nossa casa! – Hinata disse empolgado, como se já se conhecessem há tempos. Logo em seguida sendo distraído pela senhora do local tentando equilibrar vários pratos em uma bandeja só. – Me deixe ajuda-la Senhora Toko! – E se levantou indo ao socorro da mulher. – Sakusa o seguiu com os olhos, voltando-se para o colega na mesa depois.  
\- Ele é forte. – Afirmou.  
\- Uma das luzes mais poderosas do reino. Treinado pessoalmente pelo rei Ukai. – Mesmo para o normalmente calmo Kiyoomi aquilo soou impressionante. – Só o conheci por acidente, ele atirou um melão na minha cabeça por que me confundiu com outra pessoa. – O mais velho franziu o cenho ainda mais do que já estava. Kageyama deu de ombros.  
\- Eu ainda não encontrei. – Sakusa não fazia ideia de por que estava dizendo aquilo tão de repente, mas o olhar um tanto quanto compreensivo do outro moreno dissesse que talvez ele entendesse.  
\- Não se preocupe muito. Às vezes é quando menos esperamos, nas situações mais esquisitas, que encontramos. – Falou no seu tom sério. E foi a vez de Sakusa dar de ombros.  
Hinata logo se juntou a eles novamente, ajudando a senhora a trazer comida e bebida à mesa.  
\- Então você veio de Mizu? Você visitou Shirou? Dizem que é uma cachoeira enorme, eu gostaria de pular lá de cima. – O alaranjado falava animadamente.  
\- É um queda e tanto. – Sakusa afirmou. – Eu não recomendaria.  
\- Isso só vai deixar ele mais animado. – O desgosto na voz de Kageyama era palpável, mas ele estava certo, os olhos de Hinata brilhavam.  
\- Quando voltarmos vou pedir ao Daichi-san alguma missão em Mizu. – “Ele deve ser próximo do Comandante Sawamura, para chama-lo pelo nome”. Kiyoomi pensou.  
Quando já estava satisfeito, Sakusa se despediu do par e seguiu para o quarto que alugou, não demorando a dormir.  
Depois de mais dois dias de viagem, finalmente chegava ao seu destino. Chikyu era uma região de vegetação muito variada, tinha montanhas, embora não fossem nada parecidas com as da sua terra natal, que ultrapassavam as nuvens e eram cobertas de neve; e os vales eram ricamente povoados e bem explorados. Em um desses vales estava o prédio do subcomando, que era o local que ele deveria ir se quisesse se inteirar sobre o caso do olkin.  
Sem dificuldades chegou ao prédio de pedras lisas e avermelhadas que ostentava em seu portão de ferro uma bandeira com o símbolo dos Guerreiros, lança e espada cruzadas sob fundo branco e preto. Foi recebido por um homem corpulento e alto, de pele negra e cabelos curtos.  
\- Eu sou Ojiro Aran, me chame de Aran. Venha comigo, vou leva-lo até o subcomandante Kita. – Kiyoomi não tinha particularmente gostado do ar autoritário do outro, mas também não via necessidade em expressar isso, então apenas o seguiu.  
Caminharam pelos corredores bem iluminados e subiram alguns lances de escadas até Aran abrir uma porta grande que dava para um enorme escritório. Atrás de uma pesada mesa de carvalho estava um homem que a princípio não chamaria atenção de ninguém, mas, olhando de perto, possuía uma aura impressionante, apesar de Sakusa não conseguir dizer de início se ele era de luz ou de escuridão.  
\- Eu sou Sakusa Kiyoomi. Guerreiro. Sirvo ao Comando Central. – Apresentou-se, como era pedido dele em situações assim.  
\- Seja bem vindo a Chikyu. Sua vinda tem algum motivo?  
\- Fiquei interessado nos rumores do olkin atacando na região. Eu nunca vi um e gostaria de adquirir essa experiência. – Falou sincero.  
\- Gosto de pessoas que se esforçam para melhorar. Muito bem, não necessariamente precisamos de mais ajuda, mas nesse caso vou pedir aos encarregados que incluam você na missão. – Disse olhando para o moreno, virando-se para o outro homem na sala. – Aran leve-o até Osamu, peça que o inteire quanto a situação atual e o use como lhe aprouver para executar a missão. – A palavra ‘usar’ não caiu tão bem para Sakusa, mas ainda não era digno de que ele falasse qualquer coisa.  
Mais alguns lances de escada e corredores externos, os dois chegaram a um local de treinamento a céu aberto, onde um homem de cabelos acinzentados fazia duas pedras explodirem em pedacinhos usando magia de luz. Quando se aproximaram mais o homem notou-os.  
\- Esse é Miya Osamu. – Aran disse. – Um dos nossos melhores guerreiros. Ele, seu par e seu irmão são os encarregados do olkin. – Virou-se. – O subcomandante Kita designou esse homem para a missão, atualize-o e ele vai ajudar. Agora eu vou voltar lá para cima que eu tenho coisas para resolver. – E saiu deixando os outros dois a sós. Novamente Sakusa se apresentou.  
\- Bom, Sakusa-san, nós não temos tido muito sucesso em alcança-lo. Mas o que temos de rastro é que ele normalmente está atacando em noites que a lua está com menor influência sob a terra, quando a luz está mais fraca ou coisa do tipo. E se meu irmão estiver certo, seguindo a ordem em que ele atacou as vilas, ele está indo para norte, não sabemos se conscientemente ou não. Tem uma vila próxima do vale que será um possível próximo alvo. Eu não sou lá muito bom em saber sobre a lua, mas meu par diz que a noite de amanhã é a mais provável para que aconteça um ataque.  
\- Dá para saber essas coisas quando se nasce conectado a energia da lua. – O moreno comentou.  
\- Ouvi isso. – Aparentemente o tom de Osamu era constantemente desinteressado, lembrava o do próprio Sakusa, mesmo assim ele era um da luz, o que fazia o mais alto notar que aquele lugar estava cheio de pessoas que não eram obvias.  
Antes que pudessem continuar sua conversa, ouviram pessoas se aproximando. Sakusa olhou para o lado se deparando com dois homens, um era apenas poucos centímetros menor que ele e o outro era exatamente igual a Osamo, tirando a cor dos cabelos, que eram loiros.  
\- Samu, seu par está sendo um idiota. – O loiro choramingou, o outro apenas revirou os olhos.  
\- Sakusa-san, esses são Suna Rintarou, meu par. – Disse apontando para o homem de cabelos escuros e lisos repartidos que caiam ao lado do rosto. – E Miya Atsumu, meu irmão, obviamente. Esse é Sakusa Kiyoomi, está aqui para nos ajudar com o...  
\- Não precisamos de ajuda, obrigado. Pode ir embora. – Atsumu interrompeu o irmão. – Agora, Samu, preste atenção no que eu estava dizendo...  
\- O que seu irmão quis dizer é que eu vou ajudar com o caso do olkin. – Agora o moreno se sentiu obrigado a responder. O outro virou-se completamente para si.  
\- Não me interrompa. – Sibilou o loiro. E agora de perto Sakusa não conseguia saber de onde vinha essa forte impressão que tinha, mas só podia atribuir ao desgosto instantâneo que tinha tido pela atitude de Atsumu.  
\- E não foi você quem começou fazendo isso? – Respondeu igualmente irritado.  
\- Eu estou na minha casa, falando com meu irmão. Você é um intruso...  
\- Fui bem aceito pelo subcomandante e sou tão Guerreiro quanto você é.  
\- Mas, esse não é seu caso. É nosso e não vou deixar que alguém de fora venha até aqui para tirar os nossos méritos num caso que envolve um monstro raro.  
\- Por acaso você acha que eu estou aqui para conseguir fama? Pelo amor das deusas! – Kiyoomi muito raramente perdia a calma, paciência era uma coisa que ele nem sabia se tinha, mas calmo ele sempre estava, então em algum lugar de sua mente ele se perguntava o que aquele loiro petulante tinha para desestabilizá-lo tão rápido.  
\- E por que está aqui então? – Atsumu perguntou com um tom desafiador, os olhos dele pareciam faiscar de um modo que só...  
\- Você é um da luz? – Em nenhum momento os pensamentos de Sakusa se encaminharam para interrogar em qual das denominações Atsumu se encaixava, contudo, por algum motivo estava surpreso, aquela não era atitude de nenhum dos da luz com quem ele tinha convivido.   
Atsumu franziu o cenho com a pergunta, se perguntava qual era o problema daquele homem.  
\- Sim, eu sou um da luz. E não é como se isso não fosse bem óbvio. – Respondeu irritado. O outro apenas aprofundou a careta de descrença. – Mas por que isso é surpreendente?  
\- Por que você não se parece com alguém ‘iluminado’, Atsumu. – Pela primeira vez Suna falou. Mas, sua fala irritou o loiro mais ainda.  
\- De qualquer forma. – Disse, encarando o ‘intruso’. – Não aceitamos sua participação.  
\- Eu já disse que seu subcomandante já me colocou na missão e seu irmão já me passou a situação. – Atsumu olhou para Osamu, os olhos fazendo acusações, o outro apenas deu de ombros. Virou-se novamente para Sakusa, adotando uma postura altiva.  
\- Meu subcomandante tende a mudar de ideia. – Ao dizer isso girou nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar na direção que Sakusa tinha vindo mais cedo.   
\- Tsumu, desde sua última birra, Kita não está muito adepto de te agradar. Se você for reclamar, ele só vai se sentir mais motivado a concordar com a presença do Sakusa-san. Então, por favor, nos poupe tempo. – Atsumu girou novamente, contrariado, mas sabia que o irmão tinha razão. – Continuando... – Osamu começou a falar, mas parou ao sentir a mão de seu par no ombro.   
\- Vamos lá para dentro? – Suna sugeriu, bocejando. – Estou com fome. – E assim fizeram, com um loiro os acompanhando muito a contragosto.  
Passaram mais algum tempo falando sobre as possibilidades do próximo ataque ser na dita vila, olkins eram classificados como monstros de alto nível de perigo por que em geral eram bem mais inteligentes do que a maioria dos outros, por isso fazia sentido usar de lógica com suas ações.  
\- Acho que deveríamos treinar um pouco. – Osamu falou. – Nós três já trabalhamos juntos, mas, seria bom saber o seu estilo de combate. Você treinou com o subcomandante Ushijima não foi? – Sakusa balançou a cabeça negando.  
\- Não pessoalmente com ele. Só em uma oportunidade ele supervisionou um treinamento que eu fiz na base do esquadrão de Kiku. – Comentou na sua entonação normal, no entanto, o subcomandante Ushiwaka, como era chamado por seus homens, era um dos Guerreiros que ele mais admirava.  
\- Vamos treinar! – Atsumu se levantou batendo com as mãos na mesa, repentinamente animado.  
Logo estavam de volta a área de treinamento, Atsumu rapidamente se ofereceu para ser oponente do forasteiro.  
\- Eu não vou pegar leve, vou logo avisando. – Falou num tom tão debochado quanto o sorriso que deu em seguida.  
\- Eu também não vou. – Sakusa respondeu simplesmente.   
Quando Osamu deu o sinal de início os olhos do seu irmão se iluminaram, pareciam faiscar num perigoso tom de dourado, ao seu redor se formou uma aura luminosa e quente, toda a área ficou imediatamente muito mais quente do que antes. Sakusa permaneceu no lugar, adotando uma postura levemente encurvada, preparado para um ataque e levou a mão à cintura, sacando seu chicote.  
No espaço de um instante Atsumu se moveu assustadoramente rápido e logo estava ao lado de Sakusa, desferindo um golpe do qual o outro conseguiu reagir e se defender a tempo, ao mesmo tempo que virava seu corpo e manipulava seu chicote para atingir o loiro que se afastou tão rápido quanto se aproximou. Contudo, a arma de Sakusa continuava a perseguir o alvo aumentado de tamanho o quanto precisasse e Atsumu sabia que nada de bom aconteceria se ele fosse atingido por aquela coisa, então continuou se movimento e usando o espaço a seu favor para despistar a arma do outro e lhe atacar sempre que uma brecha surgisse; ele estava em vantagem, além da temperatura aumentando a cada minuto, o que naturalmente provoca cansaço, já conseguira atingir o mais alto duas vezes e já podia ver a postura sempre alerta dele vacilar por breves momentos. Sorriu para si mesmo quando percebeu uma oportunidade boa de nocautear o oponente, se aproximou e assim que conseguiu encostar uma adaga no pescoço do outro, instrumento que usaria para declarar sua vitória e não para degolar o moreno, sentiu seu próprio pescoço ser envolvido e instantaneamente sentiu seu corpo inteiro perder força e logo estava no chão. Sakusa deu um sorriso um tanto convencido olhando o outro caídos aos seus pés. Atsumu grunhiu.  
\- Não se preocupe, estou desfazendo. – O moreno falou, enquanto controlava sua magia para reverter o feitiço venenoso. Aos poucos o loiro ia sentindo suas forças voltarem. Sakusa estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se, de início o homem no chão recusou, mas acabou aceitando quando viu que precisaria de ajuda se quisesse ficar de pé.   
E quando as mãos dos dois se tocaram, o mundo tinha mais uma engrenagem posta junta.  
Sakusa não saberia explicar o que foi a sensação, mas ele tinha certeza que foi diferente de qualquer outra coisa que ele tenha sentido em sua vida. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam adormecer por um segundo e no outro instante ele estava acordado para um mundo diferente, um onde ele não tinha mais que procurar.  
Atsumu sentiu como se tudo ao redor tivesse desaparecido e de repente só existia aquele toque, aquela pessoa. O loiro por muitos dias teve certeza que era uma exceção à regra dos pares, mas em todas as noites se sentia tão sozinho que tantas vezes sequer conseguia dormir. As vezes se odiava por se sentir assim e as vezes odiava quem quer que fosse seu par por não ter aparecido em todos esses anos, mas ele jamais poderia supor que tudo isso desapareceria e se tornaria sem importante em apenas um piscar de olhos.


	3. Ao seu lado

O jantar já tinha sido recolhido há tempos e, mesmo com o cansaço da viagem, Sakusa não conseguia dormir, seus sentidos pareciam diferentes, confusos. E não era uma mentira, ele sempre sentira como se algo faltasse, como se tivesse algo em si mesmo que ele não conseguia acessar, mas agora estava desperto e precisava ser alimentado.   
Sentado na beirada da janela, olhando para a lua minguante sentiu seu corpo reagir antes de realmente ouvir as batidas na porta, que logo foi aberta para revelar o rapaz de cabelos loiros e expressão carrancuda. Sem pedir licença ou esperar um cumprimento, Atsumu entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama.  
Sua personalidade forte era composta em sua maior parte por teimosia, o que o fazia ter muita dificuldade em dizer o que realmente estava sentindo naquele momento e admitir que precisava da presença do moreno. E nesse aspecto, Sakusa não era muito diferente.  
Sem falar nada o mais alto voltou para seu lugar na janela. O quarto continuou silencioso enquanto o loiro em pensamento praguejava contra si mesmo por sentir sua ansiedade ir sendo tomada por um confortável alivio por estar na presença de seu par.  
\- Samu disse que os primeiros dias são os mais chatos. – Deixou sair, como se precisasse de alguma forma justificar o motivo de sua presença. – Tem essa necessidade da presença do outro.  
\- Eu também estou sentindo, Atsumu. – Sakusa disse ainda sem tirar os olhos do céu. Ele tentava se controlar, por que sua real vontade era se deitar com o outro e abraça-lo até que a necessidade que sentia desaparecesse.  
\- É... Kiyoomi... não. Vou te chamar se Omi. Omi-kun. – O outro finalmente olhou na direção de seu par. – O que foi? Tá fazendo careta.  
\- Me chame pelo meu nome. – Disse. Involuntariamente o loiro sorriu.  
\- Omi-kun! Não seja chato. – Disse sorrindo, Sakusa apenas continuou com uma careta.  
Então ficaram naquele impasse, sem saber o que fazer ou falar.  
\- Se vamos dividir o quarto pela noite, você tem que falar alguma coisa. Me conte sobre o lugar que você nasceu. – Atsumu incentivou, ele não era do tipo de pessoa que ficava quieta por muito tempo.  
\- Você finalmente está parecendo um da luz. – Kiyoomi comentou, continuando antes que o outro tivesse chance de responder. – Eu nasci em Kiku, fui treinado junto com um da luz, meu primo. Me tornei Guerreiro aos quinze anos.  
\- Aos quinze? – Agora o loiro estava deitado de lado com a cabeça apoiada numa mão. – Eu só me tornei aos dezessete.  
\- Como a maioria.  
\- Eu sou muito bom. – O loiro disse um tanto quanto ultrajado.  
\- Eu sou melhor. – Provocou.  
\- Calado. Eu não entrei antes por que não quis. – Sakusa esboçou um pequeno sorriso irônico, que Atsumu ignorou pelo momento. – Por que uma criança teria as habilidades para ser admitido como caçador?  
\- Bom... meu pai fez das brincadeiras treinamento. Ele era um da escuridão viúvo e morreu quando eu tinha treze anos. – Miya conseguia sentir a tristeza que seu par guardava tão enterrada dentro de si.  
\- Sinto muito. De verdade. – De alguma maneira, Sakusa sabia que o outro sentia. Mas, não queria ficar naquele tópico. – Meu primo e meus tios são minha família desde então. Mas, desde os dezoito eu não volto a Kiku e já fazem oito anos agora. Tenho viajado por todo o reino nesse tempo, em missões estipuladas ou voluntárias... – O moreno parou para pensar mas não conseguiu evitar que as palavras deslizassem por sua língua. – Procurando o que faltava em mim.  
\- Você deveria ter vindo Chikyu logo, estive aqui o tempo todo. – Respondeu sincero.  
\- Você nunca saiu daqui?  
\- Algumas poucas vezes. Fui ao Comando na cidade do rei, é claro. O Comandante Sawamura faz questão disso. Fui a um festival em Kinzoku, visitar meu primo, Bokuto Koutarou, com certeza você já ouviu falar dele. – Sakusa meneou a cabeça concordando, Bokuto era um dos melhores Guerreiros do reino e muito famoso.  
\- Conheci o par dele em uma passagem por Kinzoku. Akaashi-san é um dos da escuridão mais inteligentes que já conheci, me mostrou um jeito bem interessante de uso dos poderes. – Atsumu assumiu uma expressão que era algum tipo de orgulho.  
\- Os dois são o melhor casal que eu já conheci. Akaashi sabe tudo sobre o idiota do Koutarou, cada mínimo detalhe e sabe como lidar com ele em qualquer situação. – Depois de falar pareceu ficar se lembrando de algo.  
\- Você disse ser primo dele? – Sakusa se lembrou do par que encontrou na viagem. – Conhece Hinata Shouyo? – Atsumu sorriu.  
\- Shouyo é meu primo também. Antes que você pergunte, sim, venho de uma família enorme. Ele esteve aqui até alguns dias atrás. De onde você o conhece? – Agora se sentou na cama, interessado na resposta.  
\- O conheci há três dias. Numa hospedaria. – Respondeu simplista.  
\- Você com certeza não chegou para se apresentar, o Shouyo simplesmente chegou e começou a conversar?  
\- Basicamente, sim. Mas, quem veio falar comigo foi Kageyama, o conhece, não é? – O loiro acenou que sim. – Nos conhecemos dos dias de treinamento no sub comando de Kiku.  
\- Hum. Eu não gostava muito do Tobio quando nos conhecemos, ele é meio ranzinza. E quando está ao lado do Shouyo parece que fica ainda mais.  
\- É o que acontece quando um da escuridão anda ao lado de um da luz, fica parecendo taciturno demais, mas, a culpa é de vocês que são... apenas... demais. – O próprio Kiyoomi estava surpreso como as palavras estavam saindo fácil naquela conversa.   
\- Não nos culpe por vocês serem chatos. – O loiro agora se levantava da cama e caminhava na direção do outro. Chegando a janela se esticou para olhar para o céu. – Quase não dá para ver a lua, é disso que o Suna falou? A noite de amanhã?  
\- Também. Há sempre momentos do ciclo que a energia está mais fraca. A noite de amanhã provavelmente será o ápice desse momento. – Sakusa falou de maneira automática, seus olhos focados no loiro agora tão perto de si. Seu par tão perto de si. Atsumu sentiu o olhar do outro sobre si e olhou para o rosto dele, não pensou por um segundo antes de abraçar o moreno, passou os braços ao redor do corpo esguio e suas mãos se fecharam apertando o tecido da camisa que ele vestia; enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro e inspirou, era como se Sakusa tivesse um cheiro específico que o agradava muito. Se sentiu ser abraçado com força, sentindo seu corpo sendo pressionado contra o do seu par, no mesmo instante tudo parecia extremamente certo, tudo parecia completo.  
\- Eu sentia sua falta todos os dias. – Sakusa sussurrou perto do ouvido do outro, naquela distância não era preciso falar mais alto que um sussurro.  
\- A culpa é sua idiota. Eu te esperei demais, sabia? – Talvez aquilo tivesse soado com um tom irritado em outro momento, mas agora nenhum dos sentimentos ou sensações de Atsumu se aproximavam de irritação.  
Era tão excepcionalmente bom estar ao lado do seu par que pareciam poder continuar naquele abraço até que o mundo encontrasse seu fim. Mas, eventualmente foram dormir, dividiram a cama, mantendo contato físico, até o dia irromper novo.  
No outro dia se mantinham perto um do outro, mas sua relação não tinha nenhuma demonstração de carinho quando na frente das outras pessoas, a não ser que alguma birras melosas de Atsumu pudessem ser consideradas carinhosas. Durante a manhã treinaram os quatro juntos novamente e depois do almoço saíram para a vila que achavam ser o alvo do próximo ataque do olkin, Sakusa resolvendo deixar seu hipogrifo nos estábulos para poder acompanhar os outros a cavalo.  
\- Osamu é quem vai cuidar da comunicação om os aldeões. Tudo bem? – Suna perguntou. Sakusa apenas concordou com um aceno.  
\- Eu sou tão bom em comunicação quanto o Samu. – Atsumu falou enquanto seu gêmeo riu.  
\- Você é apenas barulhento, Tsumu. Não quer dizer que é comunicativo. – Zombou. – Eu mesmo não sou, mas pelo menos não sou tão arrogante quanto você.  
\- Osamu não é tão arrogante quanto Atsumu. – Suna começou a falar, olhando para Sakusa. – Mas, pelo menos um pouco de arrogância parece vir no sangue dessa família. – O outro moreno emitiu um gemido que estava entre a descontentamento e a reprovação, o que gerou outra discussão sobre os Miya serem arrogantes ou não.  
A tarde já se aproximava do fim quando os quatro homens conversavam com um baronete que era a figura de liderança da vila.  
\- Todos os aldeões devem permanecer em suas casas desde o momento que o sol se pôr. – Instruiu Osamu. Os Guerreiros eram uma organização muito respeitada e o nome dos gêmeos Miya era bem conhecido naquela região, então os homens só tiveram que dar a ordem, depois se dividiram em duplas e seguiram para patrulhar em direções opostas.   
Atsumu e Sakusa caminhavam lado a lado, atentos aos seus arredores, apesar de o loiro também estar prestando atenção no homem ao seu lado, notando o brilho diferente nos olhos do outro, sua íris se tornara esverdeadas como uma esmeralda sob a qual a luz incide, um brilho que se fosse em alguém que não fosse aliado, seria assustador.  
\- Os olhos do meu pai ficavam lilases. – Disse quase sem perceber.  
\- Os de toda a minha família ficam verdes. Agora preste atenção. – O moreno falou, direto. Seu par iria retrucar quando ouviram um brilho a leste, o sinal que tinham combinado de enviar caso encontrassem a fera. Os dois se entreolharam e saíram correndo na direção da luz.  
Encontraram os outros dois em uma clareira na floresta, rodeando cuidadosamente uma enorme besta que se parecia com um lobo, só que com pelos puramente negros, olhos azuis brilhantes e com dois metros de altura. Sakusa parou para olhá-lo por alguns segundos, era enorme e ameaçador, pensou. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso pretencioso, quase sem perceber seus olhos rapidamente passaram por Atsumu e esse sorria abertamente, algo de selvagem se movia nele e era bastante perceptível. O moreno achou estranho o quanto gostou daquele sorriso.  
\- Finalmente encontramos. – O loiro falou pretensioso.   
\- Estávamos esperando vocês, vamos terminar logo com isso sim? – Osamu ‘cumprimentou’. E logo Suna se colocava em posição de ataque, o homem lutava com uma espada grande o suficiente para não ser carregada na cintura e sim nas costas, o metal cinza adquiriu um brilho pálido quando os olhos do portador mudaram para um amarelo vivido, com suas pupilas circulares tomando forma de fendas negras. A sua expressão continuava impassível quando avançou sobre o olkin.  
A fera era rápida também, apesar do tamanho, mas não tão rápida para sair ilesa do ataque, ganiu ao sentir o arranhão provocado pela lâmina e passou a rosnar, suas presas a mostra.  
\- As presas são extremamente venenosas, cuidado. – Foi Atsumu quem advertiu, mesmo que os outros já estivessem cientes. Logo depois de falar o loiro também partiu para o ataque, com suas adagas em ambas as mãos. Apesar de não ser tão veloz quanto quando estava sob o sol, ainda era apenas um borrão para a visão de todos e conseguiu desferir golpes na cabeça da fera, se afastando quando sentiu a aura do seu irmão crescer atrás de si.   
Aquele ataque já tinha sido previamente treinado, então todos fecharam os olhos, se concentrando nos outros sentidos. Num piscar de olhos uma esfera luminosa surgiu entre as mãos do homem, sua luminosidade poderia ser considerada um veneno também, pois era uma magia com efeito de consumir por dentro quem quer que a olhasse, nunca tinha testado com um olkin, mas parecia ter uma boa chance de funcionar. A fera ganiu muito alto, claramente sentindo dor, e em seguida virou para a direção oposto dos homens e se pôs a correr, o problema era que estava correndo na direção da vila.   
\- Sakusa! – Osamu chamou para alertar que já era seguro abrir os olhos e, obviamente, precisava da habilidade do outro. Acreditava que mais um golpe com magia mataria a fera. O moreno não demorou nem um instante para se por ao ataque, ele é muito rápido e seu chicote se adiantava ainda mais quase alcançando a besta, mas não alcançando de fato. Logo sentiu alguém passar ao seu lado numa velocidade que só Atsumu alcançava, o loiro se equilibrou em cima da fera para cravar um punhal de metal vermelho na cabeça da fera que ganiu e se debateu, lançando-o para longe. Sakusa esperava que seu par reagisse, mas o corpo dele bateu contra uma árvore num som seco que foi o mais assustador que já ouviu. Mas, apesar de sua mente estar em sua maior parte cheia de preocupações com Atsumu, sabia que precisava parar o olkin antes que este chegasse a vila, finalmente conseguiu fazer o chicote alcançar a besta se enrolando no pescoço e só então o guerreiro percebeu como a raiva borbulhava dentro de si, pronunciou o feitiço num sussurro e então a cabeça da criatura foi separada do corpo, caindo num baque pesado.  
Logo correu para onde o seu par estava caído.  
\- Atsumu! – Se jogou de joelhos próximo ao corpo do outro que apenas gemeu em resposta. Mesmo assim já foi o suficiente para o moreno relaxar um pouco, logo os outros dois estavam ao lado deles.  
\- Vamos leva-lo para a vila. – Osamu disse claramente alarmado, e foi o que fizeram.  
Uma hora depois os quatro homens estavam dentro de um espaçoso quarto na propriedade do baronete com quem haviam conversado antes, o loiro deitado em uma cama com seu par de pé ao lado dessa mesma cama, os outros dois aguardavam um pouco mais distante. Felizmente para Atsumu o filho do nobre é um da luz especialista em cura, um rapaz que devia ter por volta dos vinte anos, de cabelos verdes e rosto cheio de sardas.  
\- Como se sente, Miya-san? – Perguntou o mais jovem.  
\- Muito melhor. Obrigado Yamaguchi-kun. – Falou sincero, realmente estava muito melhor. Quando se sentiu bater na arvore e depois cair no chão tinha certeza que quebrara algumas costelas, mas agora parecia apenas que esbarrara em algo.  
\- Que bom, você tinha três costelas quebradas. – Atsumu arregalou um pouco os olhos.  
\- Você consertou três costelas quebradas em menos de uma hora? – Perguntou surpreso. O esverdeado coçou a nuca enquanto dava um sorriso sem graça.  
\- Sempre tem pessoas com algo quebrado quando se mora no campo.  
\- Isso não justifica o seu talento, mas tudo bem. – Osamu se intrometeu. – Eu nunca o vi na base e você dizer que vive no campo significa que não é um Guerreiro? – Questionou. O outro parecia surpreso e depois triste, mas tratou de esconder a tristeza tão logo ela ficou aparente.  
\- Eu vou herdar a propriedade, o título e os negócios dos meus pais, tenho muito o que aprender aqui e quando tomar meu lugar terei muito o que fazer. – Soava quase como uma fala decorada.  
\- Você sabe que vários nobres fazem parte dos Guerreiros não é? – Atsumu continuou na linha de pensamento do irmão. – E tem alguns que trabalham somente com pesquisas. Se você pudesse documentar os métodos do uso de magia que você faz seria muito proveitoso para vários de nós. – O rapaz parecia cada vez mais constrangido, até soltar um suspiro.  
\- Temo que essa escolha não esteja ao meu alcance. – Seu tom parecia cansado. Os irmãos gêmeos já começavam a responder quando Sakusa os cortou.  
\- Nós somos muito gratos pela sua ajuda. Você livrou meu companheiro de muitas semanas de dor e recuperação. – Atsumu ficou calado e levemente corado ao ouvir o outro se referir a ele como ‘meu companheiro’ na frente dos outros. – Você acha que podemos voltar para a base ainda essa noite? – Não era tão tarde ainda, pouco havia passado da hora do jantar.  
\- Se quiserem, eu creio que sim. No entanto, nós ficaríamos honrados em tê-los como convidados em nossa ceia hoje. Uma forma de agradecimento. – O moreno não queria aceitar, tudo o que ele queria agora era estar num lugar onde pudesse abraçar seu par e segurá-lo perto até o desconforto dentro de si sumir.  
\- Desculpe, mas, nós preferiríamos voltar por hoje. E não se preocupe quanto a agradecimentos, é apenas o nosso trabalho. – Suna foi quem respondeu, o mesmo não era nenhum exemplo de diplomacia social e naquele momento nenhum dos quatro homens tinha desejo de ser sociável.  
\- Sendo assim, vou dar ordens para que seus cavalos sejam separados e vou mandar colocar alguns pães recheados para a viagem, e talvez um pouco de vinho?...  
\- Seria ótimo, Yamaguchi-kun. – Osamu lhe disse. Assim, o esverdeado saiu do quarto.  
Depois disso Osamu e Suna resolveram sair do cômodo para pegar alguma comida antes de saírem, pois Osamu estava com fome, deixando Sakusa e Atsumu em um silencio desconfortável, que o da luz resolveu quebrar.  
\- Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, Omi-kun. Eu estou bem. – O loiro tentou soar confortante.  
\- Odeio não poder ter protegido você. – Disse quase baixo demais. – Eu não consigo pensar no que faria se tivesse perdido você logo depois de te encontrar. – Não conseguia dizer essas palavras e olhar para o rosto do outro, então apenas jogou a cabeça para trás encarando o teto. Atsumu ficou de pé e segurou o rosto do companheiro com uma mão de cada lado puxando-o para pode olhá-lo nos olhos.  
\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum que você não esteja. E também não vou te deixar em paz tão cedo. – Disse num tom firme. Os dois ficaram se olhando, algo como alivio pintando as feições do mais alto. Aos poucos seus rostos foram se aproximando até conseguirem sentir o hálito um do outro, quase que naturalmente seus lábios se tocaram e logo se pressionavam em um beijo cheio de significados e promessas, as mãos do loiro continuavam no rosto de seu par e as de Sakusa agora repousavam sobre a nuca e a cintura do outro. Continuaram naquele carinho por minutos que pareceram apenas segundos e só pararam quando ouviram alguém bater na porta, se afastando um pouco.  
\- Tadashi-sama pediu para avisá-los que logo os cavalos estarão prontos. – Uma mulher pequena de cabelos loiros falou timidamente.  
\- Certo, obrigado.  
Menos de uma hora depois já estavam cavalgando de volta para a base do esquadrão de Chikyu.


	4. Amor

Pouco mais de três meses tinham passado desde que Kiyoomi e Atsumu se encontraram, mas, tudo que se passou antes disso parecia distante como se as memorias pertencessem a outra vida, tamanha era a força do vínculo estabelecido entre um par. Desde então Atsumu resolveu que queria conhecer um pouco mais do reino, os dois viajaram primeiro para a região de Mizu, para que o loiro conhecesse Komori, primo de Sakusa. Andaram por Mizu por um tempo e até se depararam com um monstro contra o qual lutaram, seus estilos de luta cada vez mais em sincronia.

Agora estavam na cidade do rei, hospedados na casa de Hinata Shoyo e Kageyama Tobio.

Era noite e os quatro homens já tinham jantado há um tempo, agora Sakusa estava no quintal mostrando o funcionamento do seu chicote para Kageyama enquanto os outros dois conversavam, sentados em um batente próximo, sobre a última missão em que Atsumu e Kiyoomi estiveram.

\- Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu vi um shiryuki e aquele ataque com gelo é horrível, primeiramente por que eu não estou nem um pouco acostumado com o frio, coisa com o que o Omi-kun não tem dificuldade pois cresceu numa pedra de gelo, e depois que aquilo é ágil demais e seu corpo se confunde com toda aquela neve... arg! – Se encolheu com a lembrança de ter sido atingido durante a luta. – Mas, depois que eu me adaptei e passei a prever melhor os ataques, foi muito fácil. Apesar de que teria sido ainda mais fácil se o Omi tivesse me ajudado de fato.

\- Sakusa não te ajudou? – Hinata perguntou, verdadeiramente curioso. Atsumu fez uma careta.

\- Ele disse que derrotava aquilo desde que era uma criancinha e sem dificuldades e que eu precisava melhorar se aquela coisa me oferecia dificuldades. – Falou num tom irritado, suavizado na frase seguinte. – Mas, aconteceu que depois que eu consegui me adaptar ao estilo de ataque desse monstro minha percepção em geral melhorou e eu pude evoluir em combate, o que não teria acontecido se ele tivesse me ajudado. E eu não corria nenhum risco real, se eu corresse ele não teria ficado lá parado, ele não conseguiria, melhor dizendo. – Hinata sorriu.

\- Isso é verdade. – Concordou. E antes que pudessem continuar, os outros dois se aproximaram, sentando-se próximos a seus respectivos pares. – E então, para onde pretendem ir agora? – O ruivo perguntou.

\- Kiku. – Kiyoomi respondeu.

\- Já conheci o primo, agora ele quer que eu conheça os tios. – O loiro complementou.

\- E o subcomando do Norte. Ushijima-san não aceitou desafios para treino em combate desde que encontrou seu par, agora vou poder finalmente ter um treino contra ele. – O moreno demonstrava um pouco de animação em sua voz, algo como o gosto pelo desafio.

\- Estivemos lá há uns oito meses atrás. Ushijima-san segue sendo um dos melhores para treino. – Kageyama contou. – E o Tendou-san é tão incrível quanto. Mesmo assim eu e Shouyo conseguimos vencer uma das partidas. – O ruivo deu um sorriso enorme.

\- A vitória nunca teve um sabor tão bom quanto naquele dia. – Concordou. – No entanto, o Norte é frio demais e quieto demais. Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo longe dessa cidade.

\- Você não consegue ficar muito tempo longe daqui por que o Sugawara-san não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de você. – Kageyama provocou. Sakusa finalmente descobriu qual era a ligação de Hinata com o Comandante, o rapaz e sua irmã mais nova, Natsu, tinham sido adotados por Sawamura Daichi e Sugawara Koushi quando o mais velho tinha nove anos, ambos foram achados sujos e doentes pelo par do Comandante e desde então foram criados como filhos pelos dois.

Hinata revirou os olhos, mas também não podia negar o fato. Se levantou em seguida, se virando para seus convidados.

\- Desculpem, mas eu preciso revisar alguns documentos antes de dormir, ou amanhã o Tsukishima vai realmente considerar me matar. Mas, fiquem à vontade para pedir o que quer que precisarem aos criados.

\- Também já vamos nos recolher. – Atsumu disse, num tom estranhamente quieto. Os pares se despediram e foram cada um para seus aposentos.

Kiyoomi sentou-se a pequena mesa que ficava no canto do quarto para revisar sua próxima rota de viagem no mapa, enquanto seu par se preparava para se deitar.

“Silencioso demais”. Pensou o moreno. Olhando do canto do olho observou enquanto Atsumu ia fechar as cortinas do quarto, mas acabou ficando lá parado, olhando através dos vidros sem realmente ver nada do lado de fora.

\- Algum problema? – Perguntou, deixando os mapas de lado e se aproximando do loiro.

\- Não. – O outro respondeu, sem sair de sua posição.

\- Eu não consigo ler seus pensamentos, Atsumu. – Sakusa falou em tom sério. – Eu preciso que você me diga o que te incomoda.

\- Eu já disse que não é nada. – Suas mãos puxaram as cortinas, fechando-as, mas, seus pés não se moveram, suspirou. – São apenas pensamentos irritantes e idiotas.

\- Não muito diferente dos seus outros pensamentos, de qualquer forma. – O moreno provocou. Recebendo um olhar profundamente irritado. O outro cruzou os braços, assumindo uma postura arrogante.

\- Você sempre fica... do seu jeito meio sem graça... animado quando fala desse tal Ushijima. E é impressionante como todos ao redor parecem idolatrar esse homem. – Sakusa estava genuinamente surpreso. Franziu o cenho se perguntando se tinha entendido certo.

\- Você está com ciúmes? – Perguntou, descrença permeando seu tom de voz.

No fundo Atsumu se sentia envergonhado, mas não iria demonstrar, apenas elevou ainda mais se queixo em resposta.

O moreno suspirou. Se aproximando mais puxou Atsumu para que ficassem de frente um para o outro, olhando nos olhos do seu par disse.

\- Você não tem motivos para sentir ciúmes de quem quer que seja. – Afirmou com toda certeza que guardava dentro de si. – Não há amor fora ‘disso’ Atsumu. – Com um dos dedos apontou para si e em seguida para o loiro. – Nunca senti nada parecido antes de tocar em você, nunca vou sentir nada que se iguale, a não ser que seja com você e essa é uma das poucas certezas que tenho nesta vida. – Seus olhos demonstravam toda força que aquelas palavras tinham para si.

Atsumu sentia seu coração martelar forte em seu peito, muito mais forte do que o ribombar dos mais fortes trovões que já ouvira em chikyu.

\- Eu te amo tanto que perco a noção as vezes. – Confessou num suspiro.

\- Não se preocupe, vou estar sempre aqui para fazê-lo recobrar o bom senso. – O tom de Sakusa suavizou. - E eu também o amo mais do que deveria ser possível. – Falou em um tom baixo, se aproximando do loiro, inspirando o cheiro da pele do pescoço até chegar na orelha e mordiscar o lóbulo. Atsumu novamente suspirou, mas por um motivo diferente; sorriu enquanto descruzava os braços e levava as mãos aos cachos negros de Sakusa.

\- Omi-kun. – Falou num tom propositalmente languido e arrastado. – Me ame. – Ordenou. Kiyoomi sorriu e o puxou, apertando seus corpos um contra o outro.

\- Você sabe que eu não tenho particular prazer em receber ordens. – Seu tom já entregue ao desejo.

\- No entanto, decerto não terá nenhuma dificuldade em seguir esta. – O loiro afirmou enquanto esfregava uma de suas coxas entre as pernas de seu par.

Mais uma vez o moreno sorriu, mas não precisava e nem queria dar uma resposta verbal para aquilo, amar Atsumu era a coisa que melhor fazia, fosse do jeito que fosse.

Depois de saírem da cidade do rei foram para Kiku e treinaram, como Sakusa tanto queria, perderam e venceram quase a mesma quantidade de vezes e depois de quase dois meses no subcomando de Kiku seguiram para o próximo destino, e depois para o próximo. Anos mais tarde decidiram de fato ter uma casa e se fixaram numa pequena e aconchegante casa em Mizu, próxima a cachoeira Shirou, logo depois adotando duas garotinhas gêmeas que ficaram órfãs com apenas dois anos de idade.

Atualmente as garotinhas, Aiko, da escuridão, e Sayuri, da luz, já tinham seis anos e eram bastante saudáveis e muito enérgicas, estavam sempre atrás de alguma nova aventura. Atsumu se tornara um pai muito inclinado a fazer qualquer coisa que as pequenas quisessem, enquanto que Kiyoomi tentava manter algum tipo de disciplina, por mais que não conseguisse negar o que quer que fosse às filhas por muito tempo. A noite já estava avançada quando os dois chegaram em casa, depois de uma missão, logo encontraram a senhora Yasu, que cuidava das crianças quando estavam fora, na sala de jantar.

\- Yasu-san, elas deram muito problemas? – Atsumu logo perguntou, sempre ficava animado quando chegava em casa, ansioso para ver as garotinhas.

\- Não muito. – A mulher sorriu. – Mas, sinto muito, aquele vestidinho com estampas alaranjadas foi terrivelmente danificado quando Aiko-chan resolveu entrar num atoleiro vestida com ele para pegar um sapo. Ela não se machucou, apenas riu de toda a cena, mas o pobre vestido está irremediavelmente danificado. – Atsumu riu ainda mais, até Sakusa teve que rir com aquilo.

\- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que devem haver outros ótimos vestidos para se comprar por aí. – Afirmou o loiro. A mulher sorriu e então se despediu, já que não estava tão tarde, indo para a própria casa.

Os dois homens então foram para o quarto das garotinhas, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Abraçados olhavam as duas dormirem perto uma da outra na grande cama que dividiam, sorrisos brincavam nos rostos dos dois.

\- Eu acho que existe amor além disso. – Atsumu sussurrou apontando com o dedo para si e para seu par. Sakusa não pôde deixar de sorrir com a lembrança das palavras que certa vez ele disse ao loiro.

\- Mas, lembre-se que esse amor – apontou para as pequenas adormecidas – nasceu desse amor. – O outro lhe sorriu e beijou seus lábios num beijo cheio de carinho.

Ainda antes ou depois desta noite houve momentos de felicidade na vida dos dois, assim como também houve momentos em que ficava difícil acreditar na felicidade, mas o amor sempre foi mais forte e sempre derrotou todas as adversidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que as pessoas que leram até aqui tenham gostado desse pequeno pedaço de imaginação que coloquei aqui. Muito obrigada e até mais!!!


End file.
